Promises
by bluetwinstars
Summary: I caressed his cheeks softly and burrowed my nose on his hair. I only I could keep him from everything. If only I could keep him safe... If only. AkashiXKuroko pairing.


**Promises**

**Akashixkuroko pairing**

* * *

The night was pretty dark, not a star in the night sky could be seen but that doesn't matter, because I have the brightest star I would ever need in my arms.

* * *

I touched the cold window, tracing the melted snow as they raced down from the top. The moon shone brightly giving me enough light to see what was happening below.

I frowned as I saw a car permitted through the gate. Only four people were allowed to pass the gates without my permission. I rested my temple against the window, welcoming the shivering cold to ease my growing headache.

I guess it can't be escaped.

I walked to the large bed and smiled subtly as I saw a teal puff of hair peak out from the layers of sheets and pillows surrounding him.

I climbed in and lay softly beside him. I caressed the pale cheek, rousing him from his slumber.

"Testuya... we have company."

He shifted a bit as closed eyelids fluttered and soon opened revealing teal blue orbs.

He blinked unsteadily, shaking off the remnants of sleep.

"Sei-kun?" He yawned before focusing his eyes on me. "How long have I slept?"

"Since after lunch. It's been eight hours, I'm sure your starving." I pressed my lips to his cheek lightly and frowned, not liking how cold they were. "How are you feeling?"

He gave a soft sigh, his sweet breath washing over my face.

"I'm fine Sei... just a bit sore." I picked up the grimace in his voice as he shifted uneasily.

I saw what he was trying to do and helped him sit up, I shifted my weight so he can lie on my chest.

I brought my arms around his warm frame and burrowed my nose in his soft downy hair.

We laid like that for a few minutes, relishing in the comfortable silence only with him I can enjoy. I closed my eyes and breathed out a contented sigh.

If only we could lay like this forever... peaceful, relaxed and safe.

...If only.

I felt him shift and leaned back slightly as he angled his head towards me then look inquiringly at the door.

"Sei-kun?"

Our moment of peace was disturbed as a quiet knock on the door was heard.

Knowing who it was, I concealed my irritated sigh and held Tetsuya closer to me.

"You may come in."

An aged man stepped inside and closed the door softly before facing us and bowing respectfully.

"Akashi-sama, your visitors have arrived."

"I'm well aware, thank you." I nodded and he took his que to gather the untouched food at the table.

I glanced at Tetsuya, feeling his eyes peering thoughtfully at me.

"Visitors, Sei-kun?" He inquired then frowned as he glanced at the time. "At this hour."

I gave him a soft smile and leaned down to kiss his furrowed eyebrow.

"It seems they visited earlier than expected."

I kissed him softly before releasing him and helping him from the bed.

"Why don't you freshen up and we'll meet them downstairs together."

He nodded before padding over to the adjoining bathroom.

I checked the time again before opening the door, allowing my most trusted servant to exit.

"Check with the security again and inform the maids of the room arrangement, then you may rest for the night."

He nodded and thanked me kindly. "Is Tetsuya-sama alright now?"

"He's feeling better but please remind me to call in the doctor tomorrow for his check-up."

"Of course, Akashi-sama."

I closed the door after he left and walked to the bathroom, opening the door I smiled subtly as I saw Tetsuya struggle over the large sweat shirt.

"Need help, tetsuya?" I smirked as he gave a soft grunt. Holding the hem of the shirt, I carefully brought it over his head.

He gave a irritated sigh as he saw his bed hair in the mirror, he brought his hands up, trying in vain to flatten them to normal before giving up.

"Sei-kun, would it be terribly informal if I go meet them like this?" He looked at me with those innocent blue eyes of his with a small pout on his lips and I couldn't help but smile, realizing that he was mine.

"It's just them, no need to dress up." I murmured before drawing him closer and bringing my lips to his.

Our kiss was sweet, relaying the feelings we didn't need to say. Moving our lips together, I held his cheek with my right hand, the other wrapped tight around his small waist, both his arms clutched at my chest.

I broke the kiss with a smirk.

"Let's not keep our friends waiting ne, tetsuya?" I grabbed his hand after giving his pouting lips a chaste kiss heading for the staircase.

The manor was quiet. Good. Except from the suppressed murmurs below.

I glanced at Tetsuya, taking note of his slight shiver and drew him more closer to me.

"Kise, Aomine hush! Before you wake up everyone." He could hear them more clearly now as they hovered at the top of the staircase.

"Ha... but it's you Midorimachi who's been shouting at us the whole time."

"Ahh~ Aka-chin won"t be happy if you wake up Kurochin, Midochin."

"Tsk."

I brought my free hand to my temple, feeling the headache coming. I don't know why I have to put up with them even in this ungodly hour.

A tug on my arm, made me open my eyes. I was greeted with teal eyes shining amusingly and a small smile reserved only for me.

"Let's go, Sei-kun."

* * *

"Ne~ you think Akachin will mind If I get snacks from the kitchen?" A lazy drawl came from a purplenette, staring longingly at the door to the dining area.

"Haven't you already eaten, Atsuhi?" An irritated green head reprimanded form his seat on the couch, clutching on his lucky item for the day.

"Let 'im do what he wants Shintarou..." A yawn from the the blue haired was heard from his place on the other couch, his build taking up the whole space. "It's not like Akashi will ge' angry anyway."

"What was that, Daiki?" A looming voice over the doorway made the the lot put their attention to their leader.

An 'eep' was heard as a blond male fumbled over the photograph of a certain bluenette he was not so subtly admiring.

"A-Akashi!" Aomine stuttered, muttering excuses before his eyes laid on the pale male behind.

"Tetsu!"

Almost immediately, everyone shot up and surrounded the bluenette.

"How are you feeling? Should I call my father over?"

"Kurochin~! You're okay now?"

"Kurokochi!" Kise threw himself over kuroko, wrapping his arms around the small male and rubbing his cheek to the other's.

"I've been so worried Kurokochi! You didn't even call me on how you were doing!" He complained childishly as Kuroko smiled gratefully and patted the blond on the head.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." He addressed to the four with a small smile.

"Sheesh, no need to thank us Tetsu." The tan grumbled but a light pink blush could be seen over his cheeks.

"Wah~ kurochin is so cute and small, can I feed Kurochin?~."

"Mou... I want to take care of Kurokochi too!" The blond followed after the trio, leaving Midorima and Akashi behind.

Once the four was out of sight, I addressed Midorima, taking note that they were still wearing their suits.

"How is it Shintarou?" His hetero-chromatic eyes peering inquiringly.

He sighed as he sat back down, opening the folder and handing them over to the red head.

"Yes, we were able to track the source." He paused and grimaced, irritated. "Unfortunat-"

"Hanamiya." I seethed as I saw the report.

"Yes." He walked over to the doorway leading to the kitchen, glancing over to the four making a ruckus inside. "It seemed that they were able to escape."

"How?" I demanded. I'm sure my eyes were glowing, going over word per word of what was written on the paper. "They said they had the top notch facilities!"

I can't let this go. I can't. Not when he's their target.

"They were clever." He handed me a picture. "One of the guards posted was one of their men, how he was able to get in is unknown to me."

"Kill him." I gritted my teeth. "I want him dead. We should have killed him years ago!"

"Calm down Akashi." His voice grew softer, reminding me that they were just at the other room. "We'll keep him safe. Everyone will make sure of it."

I calmed down at his words. Yes. They won't get to him. He'll be safe. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Soo...how is it? My first posted story but not first story. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta yet and I kinda came down with colds huhu:( but being absent rocks! gave me time to right:)**

**Leave me you thoughts on the story please!**

**3 Janelle**


End file.
